Games and More Games
by shape-witch
Summary: The gang gets together to play games such as Charades, Card Games, Maybe some Truth or Dare, and Board Games... Rated T for language just to be on the safe side
1. Charades

**A/N:**

**Adrian:*holding knife up to my throat*Say it Poppy!**

**Poppy(me):I. Do. Not. Own. Vampire. Academy.**

**Rose:*clears throat*What are you doing Adrian?**

**Adrian:Making her admit she doesn't own Vampire Academy.**

**Rose:Put the knife down and come with me.**

**Adrian:Yes Rosie...**

**Poppy:You are sooo whipped...**

**Adrian:Shut it Poppy!**

**Rose:Adrian...**

**Adrian:Coming!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey you guys! Who wants to play a board game?" Lissa said one Saturday when we were all just doing our own thing.

"Not me."I said back to her, loaded with the sarcasm I always use.

"Well Rose it wasn't really a question for you. Your gonna play either way, but I was just wondering who else wanted to play besides you."she said back to me

"I will."said Christian, of course he would wanna play though.

"I will,"said Adrian, " but only if Rose promises not to throw the board at my head like last time."

"No guarantee's Adrian."I gave him my best womanly charm smile.

"Fine I'll still play."he said back with a smirk on his face.

"And Dimitri is already in my room waiting for us."Lissa told everyone but I think it was directed at me.

We walked up to her room with out only conversation being about how Lissa wouldn't tell us what game we were about to play. When we were all sitting in a circle with me between Dimitri and Adrian(and his bottle of Russian Vodka), Christian next to Adrian, and Lissa between Christian and Dimitri.

"Ok we are about to start playing the BEST game ever."Lissa announced and I knew that we were gonna be playing my least favorite game ever, charades.

"No," I groaned "please no Lissa!"

"Yes Rose. We are gonna play charades whether you like it or not." she spoke with finality that made me agree. "Teams are going to be me and Rose, against Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri."

"NO! I don't wanna be with these losers" said Christian.

"Fine Christian can join my team."Lissa announced.

"But I am NOT going to be on Christian's team! I do not want to be anywhere near him!"I said.

"FINE! Rose, Adrian, and Dimitri on one team and me and Christian on the other. No more changes!"Lissa argued. I grumbled but agreed.

"So everyone take 5 cards and write down 5 different nouns,verbs,movies,TV. Shows, or songs."

"Fine." I muttered to myself. Then I heard Dimitri whisper in my ear that if I played nicely he would let me off practice so we could go out to our cabin. So I immediately shut up and wrote down my 5 things.

Then we split into teams and came up with a team name. After we all got done writing I took the pieces of paper and put them(by team) in separate top hats that I found in Lissa's closet( I made a mental note to ask her why she owned two later), labeled the hats, and shook them up.

"Ok, so here are the rules."I announced. "You may not talk. You may not use objects. You may not use sign language. You have exactly 1 minute to act it out and if your team gets it you get a point. First team to 3 win. Any questions." I spoke rapidly and with attitude. But no one dared to actually question me.

"Ok then, lets get started. Our team will start and then switch back and forth. So who from my team wants to act first?"without waiting for anyone to respond I continued. "No one? Ok then I will." I strode up to the front of the room and picked a card out of the hat labeled _Spirit on Fire._**(A/N wonder which team that is... XD)**I read it and started doing my best impression of shopping.

"modeling, walking, skipping, staking, drinking, SHOPPING"

"Yes you idiots finally got it!" I said with an exasperated look on my face as I took my seat again.

" Oh, oh, oh, oh! Can I go pleaasseeeee Christian! I wanna act it out pleasssssseeee!"Lissa begged.

" Fine."

Lissa walked up to the front and picked a slip of paper out of the hat labeled _Badass-Spirit-__Gods._**(A/N haha wonder whose hat that is...) **Then she started making weird motions like shoving stuff into her mouth while holding her hand like a U.

"eating, burritos, churro's, celery, carrots" the buzzer sounded.

"TIMES UP!" Adrian yelled.

"It was TACO'S silly." Lissa said with a calm face, but I could sense she was pissed he didn't get it.

"Can I go?" asked Adrian.

"Sure" I replied.

He walked up and picked a slip of paper from the _Spirit on Fire_ hat. Then he started making hearts, with his hands, drawn in the air, pointing to his heart. Then when I guessed hearts and heart he just shook his head frantically. Then he pointed to himself then at me. Dimitri guess stalking and Adrian just looked appalled. So I guessed crush and he started making rolling motions. But then the buzzer sounded and he screamed love at the top of his lung at us.

"Ohhhhh." I said. " I get it now!"Dimitri said at the same time.

Then Christian walked up and pulled a slip of paper out of our hat and he started making punching motions in the air.

"Rose?" Lissa guessed and Christian started laughing, but shook his head.

"Punching?"

"Yes. You got it!"

"YAY!"

"Dammit"I muttered under my breath."Dimitri, your turn."

He walked up, grabbed a piece of paper and started pretending to hold a microphone and lip singing random words.

"Singer, bad singer"he nodded.

Then he started strutting around like a ho and wiggling his hips.

"Rose pretending to sing?" I slapped him as hard as I could.

"HANNAH MONTANA!"

"yes."he said calmly looking relieved it was over.

**(Score is Badass-Spirit-Gods: 2 ; Spirit on Fire: 1)**

Lissa walked up and picked a card out of our hat and started walking around like she was drunk. Then she made smoking motions, and blew little kisses at me.

"Adrian."

"Yes."

"Next point wins." I said to everyone.

I walked up, picked out a paper, I walked over to Christian, sat on his lap, and started kissing him.**(A/N Remember earlier Rose was arguing about how 'I do not want to be anywhere near him!' and now she's kissing him...)**

"Slut, Ho, Prostitute, Kirova"

Then when I started giving him a lap dance Adrian and Dimitri shouted "LISSA" at the same time.

I immediately got up and walked away, but out of the corner of my eye saw Christian looking after me with a look of wonder until Lissa whispered something in his ear that made him blush even more than he already was.

Then I sat on Dimitri's lap and announced "We won."

* * *

**If you liked it or even if you hated it, REVIEW!**

**In case you can't think of something to say in the review here is some ideas!**

**What did you think?**

**What can I do better?**

**What game should they play next?**


	2. Mao

**Dimitri:Just say it*while holding a stake to my heart***

**Poppy:Fine. I have never killed a strigoi. The molninja marks on my neck are temporary tattoo's.**

**Dimitri:and...**

**Poppy:and I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Dimitri:Good. Now I just gotta go find my Roza.**

**Poppy:Ok, fine...**

***sighs* I wish I could own you though *daydreams***

**

* * *

**

As we were all(Me, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian) sitting in my room watching Hannah Montana, Dimitri came bursting through the door yelling.

"Lets go. Get moving. Out the door. Come on"then he led us toward his room and had us all sit in a circle.

"Comrade,"I whispered. "what are we doing?"

He looked at me,leaned in, and whispered into my ear so low that no one else could hear. "Roza. We are going to play another game." I groaned. This is the last thing I wanted to do. Oh well, beating Christian again will give me another thing to torture him with.

"Ok everyone. You are probably wondering why I brought you here" Dimitri said to everyone.

A course of 'yeah' and 'yes's' sounded throughout the room.

" Ok so here is the deal. We are going to play Mao."

I screamed. Dimitri had been teaching me to play for about 2 weeks now and I was only just starting to get it. Lissa, and Adrian looked confused and Christian just smiled. Dimitri got up grab a deck of cards and delt out 7 cards to each of us than set the rest of the cards in a pile in the middle and flipped over the top card, a 7 of hearts, next to it.

"This is a game of Mao. The only rule I can tell you is that if you have a question you may call a point of order. Rose will start and from there it will move clockwise. Let the game begin." and then right away he gave Lissa and Adrian a penalty card for 'touching cards before the game starts'.

I laid down my 7 of spades "7 of spades." I announced.

"Failure to say have a nice day."Dimitri said and handed me my card back, and a card from the pile.

Then Adrian laid down a 9 of spades. "9 of spades." he announced.

Dimitri handed me a card and said "Failure to say Thank you."

"Thank you." I said. Dammit how could I forget that rule.

Lissa looked at her cards for a few moments and then laid down a 9 of hearts and announced "9 of hearts."

"Thank you."announced Adrian.

Dimitri gave a card for 'talking'

"Thank you."answered Adrian again.

Then Dimitri gave Lissa a card for 'talking' and another one for 'delay of game'.

"Thank you."she said and took the cards.

Christian then laid down a 7 of hearts and said "Have a nice day."

Dimitri laid down a king of hearts and yelled spades.

I then laid down a 7 of spades and said "7 of spades, have a nice day."

Then Adrian laid down a 7 of clubs and said "have a nice day."

Dimitri pick up his card, give it back, and gave him a penalty card for 'failure to say have a very nice day."

"SCREW THIS I'M OUT!" Adrian yelled then stormed out.

Lissa laid down a jack of spades and said "jack of spades."

Dimitri picked up her card, handed it plus a penalty card back to her for 'failure to say meanwhile back at the ranch'.

Lissa stood up and strode out of the room.

So me, Dimitri, and Christian were down to one card each and we had been playing for what seemed like about an hour but when I looked at the clock it had been 20 minutes. Then all of a sudden I was inside Adrian's room and he was throwing himself at her and kissing her like crazy. When I finally snapped back into myself I had a card in front of me for delay of game. Shit. So Christian laid down his final card and said Mao and he won. Dammit.

"You might have won the game Christian but Adrian is the real winner." I announced to him.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"Rose." Dimitri warned.

"Nothing. You will find out eventually" I said.

"Dammit I win and even then I lose."he muttered angrily and walked away.

"What did you see Rose?" Dimitri asked me once Christian was gone.

"Adrian attacking Lissa because he is to drunk to realize that Lissa isn't me." I giggled.

"Oh ok."he said.

Then I pulled him down to kiss me. After about 10 minutes I pulled back and said, "Next time, I'm choosing the game." Then walked out of room leaving what looked like a sad puppy behind me.

* * *

**Incase you haven't played Mao before let me just say it is THE best game ever! Now on with the author's note.**

**What did you guys think? Should I do another chapter? I'm going to have them play a board game next so what should they play? I've gotten a few pm's that want me to do Truth or Dare but I think maybe that's been over done? I mean what do you think? If alot of people want me to do truth or dare I will...**


	3. Life

**I do not own Vampire Academy :(**

**A/N: sorry you guys its a reallyyyyy long chapter! But it is definately my favorite so far! i got the idea for this chapter from Confused Yellow Stallion so THANKS FOR THE IDEA!**

* * *

It was Thursday night and we had 3 hours before curfew. I was sitting in the movie room with Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian.

"Ok so who wants to play another game?"Christian asked.

When no one said yes he just announced "Ok fine then everyone can play!"

We got up to his room and sat around a board game. He had taped over the entire box so we had no clue what game we were playing. Then he pulled out a Life board. UGH we were playing Life.

"Does everyone know how to play?" he asked. We all nodded.

"BUT! There is a twist!" I added after a moment of thought. "I mean, unless your to scared?" I knew challenging Christian would make him play along with my twist.

"Fine. What is it?"he questioned.

"You have to act out whatever happens all day tomorrow."

"Fine! But let's make it more interesting. Which ever team makes it the most realistic wins. And the other teams have to do whatever they say for all of Saturday."

I agreed. Everyone else just nodded and looked doubtful.

I made a deck of my own cards labeled with our names. One name per card plus Kirova's name because we needed one more girl.

"Let's begin." I said after I was done.

Lissa was in the pink car and had decided to go to college. She spun a 10 and went all the way to the pick a career square. She picked veterinarian, of course!

Christian was in the Red car and decided not to go to college. He spun and 8 and got to the choose a job square. He picked Hair Stylist! Ha ha that is what he gets for making us play!

Dimitri was the green car, chose college and spun a 9 that landed him on the career square. His job was teacher.

Adrian was the purple car, chose no college and picked the career police officer.

I was the yellow car, chose not to go to college and got stuck with the job entertainer!

After that Christian was the first one to land on the get married square. He ended up marrying me! Damn him.

Then Dimitri landed on the square next and ended up marrying Adrian. This should be good.

So that left Lissa with Kirova. Ha ha.

I ended up having a total of 2 babies with Christian, and we lived in a mansion. Adrian and Dimitri had 3 kids and lived in a log cabin. Lissa and Kirova had no kids and lived in a condo. From richest to poorest it went me and Christian, Lissa and Kirova, then finally Adrian and Dimitri.

"Ok so now that that stupid game is done it's time to go to bed and get ready to start acting out our Life." I said.

*****The next morning...*****

Christian had gotten me a ring. I wore it on my finger and I gave him a ring so he could wear it. We were determined to win. Then we strolled to class,we had every class together, hand in hand. During first period I asked if I could go to the nurse and they said it was Ok. Then Christian asked if he could accompany me to the nurse, she allowed that. Once we got into the hall he asked what was wrong.

"I'm about to have my baby, I think." I said.

He then promptly started freaking out. He lifted me up into one of those wedding carries and started running towards the nurses office screaming "MY WIFE IS HAVING HER BABY.". That earned him some looks of weirdness from the guardians that were in the halls, and a surprised Dimitri trying to hold back his laughter. When we got to the nurses he set me down on one of the beds while he distracted the nurse I grabbed 2 of the dolls from under the bed that I had waiting and set them each into there own little car-seat/carrier thing. Then we calmly walked to our next class. When we walked in we got a lot of stares.

Eddie walked up to us. "Whoa Rose! One, I was not aware you and Christian had a thing." he said looking at our rings. "And two, I was not aware you were pregnant." he looked at the baskets, I held one and Christian held the other.

"We are happily married with twins." I announced simply.

"What are their names?" Jesse asked.

"Her name is Nicole." I said pointing to the basket in my hand.

"And his name is Ash." Christian said pointing to the basket in his hand.

Then we took the two seats in the very back next to each other.

*****Dimitri's Day*****

I woke up and went straight to Adrian's room and with me I brought 3 baby dolls, 2 girls and 1 boy.

"Good morning Adrian." I told him as I woke him up.

He grumbled a response that I think went something along the lines of: go away you bastard.

"You have to get up love. We have to name our children." I think that then he remembered the game because he shot out of bed and got dressed faster than I thought possible.

"First off we are keeping my last name."he told me once we were sitting on a park bench outside, he was wearing the ring I gave him since he and I were technically "married" and I was wearing the ring he got me.

"We will name that boy David."I said.

"Ok but then we are naming that girl Bonnie."he claimed.

"Fine but we are naming the last girl Mary-Lynette!"I announced.

"Ok." Then we walked to the class I was assigned to guard and immediately regreted playing that game last night. I handed Adrian Bonnie and Mary-Lynette so I could just hold David. Then I saw Rose and Christian sitting together with a pink basket next to Rose and a blue basket sitting next to Christian. Rose also had her head resting on Christian shoulder and he was stroking her hair. Dammit. Then she turned and kissed him. Chyort voz'mi!**(A/N: that is Russian for dammit I am pretty sure.) **There kiss lasted about 5 minutes before the bell rang and signaled the end of class.

I walked into the lunchroom only to see Adrian standing in front and everyone looking at him.

"There he is you guys! The guy I just married. Dimitri Ivashkov, I love you."he announced so loudly it was impossible to act like I didn't hear him. Man he really wanted to win this. So I just walked out.

Out in the courtyard I came upon a sight that I have only ever seen in my nightmares. Rose was lying on top of Christian kissing him. Correction it looked like she was eating his face.

"Rose. Christian. You do know the policy between male-female interaction here on school grounds right?"

They immediately jumped apart and said yes sir. Then when they realized who it was yelling at them they smiled.

"Hey comrade. I heard Adrian announced his love for you." she giggled. I grimaced.

"Yeah."

"Ok so here is the plan." Rose started. "My daughter, Nicole is going to marry your son David once they get older. Also, Mary-Lynette is going to marry Ash. Got it?"

"Um ok." I responded.

"Ok. Well I have to go grab my children out of daycare. Bye comrade."

"Bye Roza. Bye Christian." I said shooting him an evil glare.

*****Lissa's Day*****

I got up about an hour after classes had ended and changed into a dress that was low cut and just covered up everything lengthwise. We were allowed 1 skip day per year and I chose to take mine today so I could win. I got a small video camera, hid it in the plant in front of Kirova's door(she had the entire top floor to herself),and pushed record. Then I knocked on her door and put my plan into action.

She answered the door looking tired and in very skimpy lingerie.

"Hello princess."

"Hello headmistress Kirova."

"Um I'm sorry but today is my day off. So can this wait until tomorrow?"

"Not really."

"Can you ask Dimitri?"

"Not really."

"Well then what is your problem?"

"I'm in love."A surprised look crossed her face then she continued questioning me.

"Aren't you dating Lord Ozera?"

"Um, no. He is married."she was speechless for a moment then she just looked astonished.

"To who?"

"To Rose."she was speechless again. Then I spoke before she could say anything else.

"I'm in love with you Kirova. You are beautiful, strong, and man you are sexy."I might of taken that last part to far to be believable.

"Is this a dare miss Vasilisa? Because I do not find it funny."

"No ma'am it is not a dare."

"When did this 'affection' start?"she asked.

"3 weeks ago." I lied smoothly.

"Ah. Well in that case. Vasilisa I love you too."she announced.

OH MY GOSH! What kind of school is this? Teachers have crushes on students!

Then she kissed me. We were standing so the camera could see our profiles. Then she pushed me up against the wall and we continued kissing for about 5 minutes. Then she broke our kiss and spoke.

"No one can know, you know that right."she asked looking slightly flushed.

"Yes I know that."

Then she kissed me again and after about 30 seconds she started feeling up my thigh, so I did it back. When she tried to take off my clothes I broke apart for a second.

"I have to go Rose is looking for me."

"Ok. I'll be waiting."then she walked back into her room and shut the door. I grabbed the camera out of the plant and got the hell outta there. When I got to my room I found everyone sitting in a circle.

"Hey sorry. Did I keep you guys waiting?"

Everyone else started to say no but Rose interjected.

"Yeah you did. But that's ok because you were busy." I felt myself blush. "So let's review everyone's day and then we can take a vote."

"Ok."

*****back to Rose's POV*****

Lissa plugged her camera into the computer and we watched the video in horror. When it got done I was the first to speak.

"That is disgusting." I said.

"Imagine having to live it!"she said. "Ok Adrian and Dimitri summarize what happened with you guys today."

"Basically we named our kids David, Bonnie, and Mary-Lynette. Then Adrian proclaimed his love for me in front of the entire school." Dimitri told us.

"Ok that is pretty good."Lissa said. "How about you Rose and Christian. How was your guy's day?"

"Pretty good. Christian got me a ring. Then during first hour Christian carried me to the nurse because I was 'having my baby'. After that we named our children Nicole and Ash. Next we sat in the back of each of our classes together and just chilled. We had a picnic in the courtyard and we kissed for a little til Dimitri barged in. Then we came back here and waited for you."

"Wow." Lissa said. "You guys really got into it."

"You could say that." Christian smirked. I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut because the jealousy was coming off of her so heavily even Adrian and Dimitri sensed it.

"Um so let's vote. And you can't vote for yourself."Adrian said trying to break the tension. "Put your hand up if you think me and Dimitri won." No one moved.

"Put your hand up if you think Lissa won." Christian and I's hand shot up.

"Put your hand up if you think Christian and Rose won." Dimitri, Adrian, and Lissa's hands went up.

I turned to Christian gave him a high five and told him good job.

"You can keep the ring."Christian said so low only I could hear him.

"Thanks." I said at a normal level, and switched it from my wedding finger to the same finger but on my right hand. That reminded Adrian and Dimitri and they gave each others rings back.

*****The next day aka The winner's reward day*****

"Adrian! Where is my martini?" I shouted into the next room while I was sitting on a chair in my bedroom. I had Adrian pay for the penthouse suite,with 3 bedrooms, a living room, and a full kitchen, in a nearby hotel and Lissa helped 'convince' Kirova to let us go. Since Dimitri was the guardian for our bedroom(only bedroom with windows), Alberta was the guardian for the living room/door (only other windowed room in the place). I had Dimitri rubbing my feet and Lissa and Christian were off in their room doing...stuff. Finally Adrian came in with my martini and set in my hand.

"Anything else Rose?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. Leave." I said, and he happily skipped out of the room.

"Rose, I have been rubbing your feet for 30 minutes can I be done now?" Dimitri begged.

"Fine. Come up here and kiss me." He happily set down my feet and kissed me.

* * *

**What did you guys think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i love reviews! What should they play next? What should happen with Lissa and Kirova? Tell me in a review or p.m. me if you don't want other people to read it!**


	4. Shot Pong

**Even though i wish i did i do not own vampire academy!**

**A/N: I can't believe all the reviews i got! There is a line in here that does not belond to me it belongs to my bff Nicole(aka Lissa) and her stalker(Not going to mention any names)**

**"It's a one way love." **

* * *

"Ok people. We are going to play shot pong."Adrian announced to us one day when me and Lissa and Christian were sitting in Adrian's room talking. Lissa and Christian groaned.

"HELL YEAH!" I screamed. "Be right back, I'm going to go see if comrade wants to play." I walked out of the the dorm and right into the middle of the school grounds and screamed as loud as I could. Then 4 guardians showed up, but none of them Dimitri, and tried to get me to stop screaming. When I wouldn't they ordered for Dimitri to be found and brought here. Finally he showed up and told the others to go away.

"Rose! What is wrong? Is something the matter with Lissa?" he asked looking a little worried.

"No." I said.

"Then what is wrong?"

"I couldn't find you. So I just screamed until someone else found you." I said with a smirk on my face. "When does your shift end?" he checked his watch.

"It ended about an hour ago. But Rose that is no way to find me! You could of just asked around."he scolded me.

I put on my best pout-y face, looked up at him, and said "But Dimitri I couldn't waste time like that."

"Why what's going on?" he asked curiosity taking over.

"Well let's say figuratively of course. That me, Lissa, Adrian, and Christian were going to play shot pong. Would you wanna play? And if so would you tell?" I batted my eyelashes as I asked him, looking as innocent as possible.

"Well figuratively, I should tell, but since you would be playing I don't think I would risk getting you in trouble and as long as no on found out I would love to play"

"Ok great! Then let's go play! And one more question, how strong of a drinker are you?"

"Um really strong why?"

"Just wondering." I replied mischievously.

When we got to Adrian's he had 20 shot glasses filled with Russian vodka. We split into 2 teams, we tried to level out the strong and not so strong drinkers. Me, Adrian, and Christian were going against Lissa and Dimitri(we also had to level out dhampir's because of our aiming skills).

"Ok we will start." Adrian said.

Adrian threw the first ball and it landed in one then he threw the second and missed. Lissa took the shot. Then Lissa threw their first ball and made it and also made the second one, Christian took the shot. Christian made 2 more cups and Dimitri took both of them. Dimitri made 2 shots and I took them. I made 2 shots and Dimitri took them. By the end of 3 rounds me, Lissa, and Adrian were trashed.

"Damn you pyro." I slurred as Christian missed one of his shots.

"Wow Rose you are really drunk!" Lissa giggled.

"So are you Liss." Adrian said as he stumbled. "I love you Rosie."

"Yeah well Adrian I'll tell ya something! It's a one way love..." I mumbled back to him.

"Hey comrade you need to take the shots from here on out cuz Lissa needs to stop before she kills herself."

"Ok Rose. Christian you take the shots from here on out."Dimitri said.

Another 2 rounds later and Dimitri was almost drunk.

"I love you Rose!" Christian announced.

"Aww I love you too pyro! And you to Adrian."I said.

"Game over everyone. Christian and Lissa, I would suggest you sleep here. I'm going to take Rose back to her dorm."Dimitri ordered with a slight slur.

"Ok comrade." I giggled.

When we finally sneaked past the guardian guarding the dorm we quickly and quietly slipped into my room. I laid down on my bed for about 5 minutes then figuring that Dimitri had left I got up and started to change into my pajamas. When I was finally done changing I realized Dimitri hadn't left yet, and that he was sitting on my couch. I went over and cuddled up next to him then fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW Argh! i love reviews and i read every single one of them and keep them in mind! so as long i have ideas and games for them to play the story shall go on!**

**A/N I know it was short but i have been sooooo busy! The next one is going to be long i promise! Next is Rose's game...nuff said...**


	5. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Sorry i have not updated in a while... i have been super busy! but here is a longish chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not see why this is necessary because if i was richelle mead i would be off with Dimitri or Adrian(depending on the day) either staking strigoi or loitering schools or WRITING ANOTHER BOOK! so clearly if i was richelle mead i wouldn't spend my days writing fan fiction when i could be writing another V.A. book. (sorry i was babbling there, which if you know me i do often.) so no, sadly, i do not own vampire academy :( **

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling extra evil. So I figured I would make them play my game.

I walked over to the Moroi dorm and walked up to Lissa room and opened the door yelling "GET UP! GO TO MY ROOM NOW EMERGENCY! THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT!" Then I walked out and over to the other Moroi dorm. And I grabbed the intercom thing that projects your voice into every room.

"Attention male Moroi. First one to grab Christian Ozera and bring him down to front desk will receive reward." then I heard a frenzy of screaming and finally a few junior's dragged him down the stairs. Then when they were looking at me expectantly I just told them "Looking at me is privilege enough. But if you bring him to my dorm room you will get a real reward." so they set out on the task of dragging a screaming boy to my dorm.

I then texted Adrian saying 'I love you. Meet me in my room in 5 and I'll prove it.' Then I continued walking towards the guardian dorm. Now for Dimitri... I had something in store for him muhahahaha. I ran to my room and grabbed my fog horn thingy. Then I snuck into the guardian dorm, which is disappointing, and crawled into the air ducts. Then I worked my way to his room and was finally right above his bed. Then I pushed the fog horn button and dropped down. He sat bolt upright looking around for the noise and by the time he looked up I was already on top of him.

"Good morning, Comrade." I told him.

"Good morning, Roza." he said with a smirk on his face. "I was wondering why I had gotten so much sleep last night."

"Well, come on we have to go! Now!" I declared as I dragged him towards my room.

Once I got to my room I found Lissa looking through a magazine, clearly the last to arrive because she didn't know about Christian in the closet, yet. Adrian, with only pants on, trying to look sexy. And when I opened the closet there was pyro tied and gagged. I was gonna have to give those guys something extra special.

"Come on pyro. Come out of the closet, this is a safe place." I told him in a baby voice as I untied him.

"Fuck. You. Hathaway." he said through his teeth. I ignored him and started my speech.

"So since everyone else has picked a game to play I figured I should pick the game." Adrian and Christian looked expectant but Lissa and Dimitri looked scared shitless.

"What did you have in mind little dhampir?" Adrian asked with curiosity.

"Truth or dare."I announced with pride.

"Your on Hathaway."Christian said."And be ready to lose!"

"Christian, have you ever played truth or dare with Rose?"Lissa asked.

"Um no. But I bet I can take her down!"

I just looked at him and gave him one of my evil smirks."Then let's play! Come on everyone."

Once we were sitting in a circle I asked who wanted to go first. No one moved.

"Ok Lissa truth or dare?" I asked my best friend.

"Truth." she told me timidly. Whimp...

"Have you and Christian ever used a flavored condom?" she looked shocked. Then her and Christian turned a bright shade of red.

"Once..."she said.

"What flavor?"I asked.

"Cherry."

"Wow." I said back to her.

Then when the normal paleness returned to her face she continued.

"Ok um Adrian truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Rose shave your legs."

"WHAT!"

"You don't wanna back down do you Adrian?" I asked him.

"No. Go get a razor and shaving cream."he announced.

I came back with a brand new razor, a towel, and some shaving cream. I had him sit in a chair and put his left foot on a stool so that his leg was perfectly extended. Then I straddled his leg, which earned him a glare from Dimitri, and applied the shaving cream. I had to clean the razor out after every stroke because he was so hairy! But 10 minutes later his legs were hair free and I was sitting on Dimitri's lap again.

"Ok Christian truth or dare?"Adrian asked him.

"Dare."he said with challenge in his voice.

"I dare you to go up to the first person in the common's you see and convince them to take off there shirt." I was silently laughing because everyone is still skeptical around him. Even though he is going out with Lissa.

"Fine."he said and walked out. We all followed him, I grabbed the video camera, and hid in a bush. Then all of a sudden Jill came out her dorm looking sneaky, and I turned on the camera.

"Oh, hi Christian! What are you doing out here?"she asked looking a little nervous.

"I could ask you the same thing but I'm not gonna worry about why your out here as long as you don't worry why I'm out here."he said, he looked nervous also.

"Ok. But um what do you want?' she asked.

"I was wondering if you could please take your shirt off."he asked. Man he didn't waste time!

"NO!" Jill nearly screamed. "What about Lissa!"

Then he pinned her against the wall and kissed her for about 5 minutes then she took off her shirt and he turned around, heading back to my room. And leaving a very stunned and shirtless Jill behind.

When we got back to my room Lissa slapped Christian so hard that the sound rang in my ears.

"What was that for?"he asked utterly stunned.

"That was for molesting a kid!"she scolded and sat on the opposite side of the circle.

"Ugh. Dimitri truth or dare?" Christian asked him.

"Dare." yes! My man is man enough to pick a dare from pyro-boy!

"I dare you to wear an outfit of my choosing and go tell Alberta that you are in love with her."

"Fine." Dimitri said.

Christian got him the most ridiculous outfit ever! When Dimitri emerged from my closet in a black corset, a black leather mini skirt, stiletto's, and a cowboy hat, I started laughing so hard my I was crying. I then grabbed the camera and we walked to Alberta's office. I turned on the camera just as Alberta answered. I knew she saw us immediately but no one else did.

"Alberta, I have a confession. I am in love with you. I have been ever since I saw you!" she was standing there with a look of utter shock on her face. If you hadn't been looking right at her you wouldn't of noticed her wink. Right at me. That is when I knew, she knew, it was a dare.

"Oh Dimitri! I love you too with all my heart! But this love is forbidden. We can't let others know!" and right before they kissed I went charging in there.

"What is this I see? Dimitri? Alberta? What is going on! I came up here to tell Alberta I though Dimitri was hiding something, and now I know what it is!" I exclaimed with fake rage all over me.

"When were you going to tell me you are really a girl Dimitri! I'm your student! Let's go." and with that I dragged him back to my room and the others followed.

"That was interesting." I told everyone once we got back.

"Hell yeah it was!"Adrian exclaimed.

"Roza, truth or dare?"I heard in that sexy Russian accent I loved so much.

"Dare!" I told him and he shook his like I didn't know what I was in for.

"Ok fine. I want you to go find the first guy you can and put chocolate syrup on him then lick it off."

"WHAT THE FRUCK!" I screamed.

"Are you gonna chicken Rosie?" Christian snickered. I shot him a glare that would knock down an army man. He looked away, cowered, then whimpered. Mission accomplished.

"No." Just to prove that I wasn't scared I got on a red corset, black fishnet's, red mini skirt, and stiletto's. Then I put on a lot more makeup than what I was wear and brushed my hair to silky perfection. When I reemerged Dimitri and Adrian were drooling.

"Why aren't you drooling over Rose, Christian?"Lissa asked.

"Because to me she always looks like a slut but just now more than normal." Everyone turned and gaped at him for saying such a thing out loud. Then I walked over to him and started talking in my man-eater voice.

Then I punched him. As hard as I could. I heard the crack that told me I had broke his nose. He fell backwards a few feet and Lissa ran to him. When we were finally all gathered I saw that I had knocked out 2 teeth, broken his nose, gave him a black eye, and knocked him unconscious. I was proud.

They splashed some water on his face and he came to. Then when he saw himself in the mirror he asked Lissa why she hadn't healed him.

"Because you do not talk smack about my sister. It is just not right. So enjoy your punishment."

"Nice form Rose. That would of successfully stunned a Strigoi."he said with his guardian face on.

"Thanks comrade." I winked.

Then I went down the stairs and out the front door with Adrian and the camera close behind me. The first guy I ran into was none other than Jesse Zeklos. This will be fun. I glanced around looking for a certain object. There it was. I started walking towards the tree I tied Jesse to a few years ago. Jesse followed me like a lost puppy. Once we were under the tree I started flirting with him.

"Hey Jesse." I said and flashed him my man-eater smile.

"H-h-hey Rose."he stuttered.

"What you see something you like?" I questioned.

"Yeah I do."

"Oh Ok then well Jesse. If you want me you have to do me a favor first."

"What do you want Rose?" he asked turning back into his old self.

"I need you to take of your shirt."

"Ok." he to took off his shirt.

"Now I need you close your eyes." he obeyed. Then I tied a scarf around his eyes, and poured the chocolate on him. And started to lick it off.**(A/N shout out 2 Billy and Kimberly) **Once it was all off I continued with my plan. Then I gagged him.

"This is all part of the game."I whispered seductively into his ear. Then I told him to take of his pants and he happily did it. He must of forgot he was wearing my little pony boxers. Then as he stepped out of his pants I had him step in to a loop. Then I threw the other end of the rope of the highest branch, and pulled. As I pulled, the knot tightened and he went up feet first. Then I wrote 'I'm whipped.' on his chest than grabbed his clothes and ran. On my way back to the dorm I threw his clothes in a bush.

Then when I came into my dorm room everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Dimitri was in my way to my bed so I charged and tackled him to my bed. Then I dropped my hair like a curtain and whispered "If you ever make me do anything like that ever again I will ignore you for 3 months." then the world disappeared as I got lost in his kiss.

* * *

**I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ARGH! Ideas(or else it will be a longgggg time til my next chapter) please! So tell me what you think i should do! even if you have told me before tell me again! or just tell me something random!**

**L****ike heres a good one! the state are you from...if i get at least 15 answers ill tell you what state im from(i wanna see which state has the most fan fiction-ers)****and the state that has the most fan fiction-ers(i just copy-righted that word. haha just kidding! but i want to! that is my word so dont take it!)from it will be in the next chapter!****YAY! or if you give me a good idea i will include you in my next chapter! **

**so if you wanna be included in my next chapter P.M. me with your name and what you want yourself to be doing! or if you want you can post it as a review! it doesn't matter to me! wow im babbling again! SORRY! i'll stop. but seriously! WRITE A REVIEW!**


	6. HideNSeek

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned V.A. than my name would be Richelle. My name is Poppy.**

**A/N: I only had 2 people tell me they want to be in this! ha so they got really big parts! Ashley and Katy, sorry if i made you seem evil! i know you guys aren't it just worked out that way, i know you requested to date someone but i had to say no because A) i love dimitri and B) if you dated adrian that would mess everything up! sorry! but anyways...I have had a few requests to do this game so here you guys go!**

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I heard some scream into my ear. I looked at the clock and it said 10:30. Why is someone waking me up before 11 on a Saturday? When I looked up I saw Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian all looking at me.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here." I said as I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

"No Rose! We are going to the mall! You have to get up!" Lissa told me. I jumped up.

"Give me 5 minutes to get ready." I screamed as I ran into my closet, forgetting to close the door, and started changing. When I heard Lissa say, Adrian stop drooling, I remembered to close the door. Then when I emerged I was dressed, had on makeup, and my hair was perfect.

"I'm ready." I announced. "Let's go!" We walked over to the school parking lot. We had one guardian per student-as school rules. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Alberta, and I were in a SUV while Stan and Celeste rode in a Prius behind us. I slept through the whole car ride so I have no clue what happened! I woke up to Dimitri shaking me saying that we were here.

We walked inside of the mall and Adrian ran to the bathroom because it was a 2 hour long car ride and no bathrooms on the way.

"Ok you guys. I pick Dimitri." I told them all. They knew what I was thinking.

"I pick Alberta!" Lissa squealed so quickly it took me a moment to process what she just said. Then Christian claimed Celeste. Celeste and Stan looked at us weird.

"We are playing hide-N-seek." I told them as a look of understanding flashed on there faces." When Adrian came back he looked confused as to why we were each standing next to a guardian.

"Adrian. While you were in the bathroom we decided we are going to play Hide-N-Seek. And we all picked guardians and you get Stan." I said to him. He looked like he was going to explode.

"Fine." he said through clenched teeth. Clearly not liking the pairings. Oh well.

"Ok so you guys have precisely 5 minutes to hide. Ready. Set. Go!" I screamed as I looked down at my watch. 1:15.

"Go Dimitri! I don't need a guardian watching me." I showed him my molnija marks. "Plus I think without you hiding it will be no fun." I pouted. He gave me a smile that said I was hoping this would happen, and he scampered off. Then I got bored so I started singing 'Take it off' by Ke$ha, finally my watched beeped and I knew it was time to start the hunt.

I figured Lissa would be the easiest to find. But I was wrong, she had just learned how to block her thoughts from me. After 5 minutes of sitting there trying to get in her head I gave up and decided just to look around and see who I found first.

I was walking past Hollister when I noticed something out of place. There it was. Someone was trying to pretend to be a manikin! So I casually walked past it acting as if I didn't notice. Then I turned around and tapped her shoulder.

"Found you Lissa!" I said as Alberta came out from between clothes racks.

"Dang it..." she muttered as she headed out to the base(aka the bench where I counted)

I started walking when I heard loud chatter coming from the male bathroom. So I decided to go check it out. I walked into the bathroom and saw 3 guys ganging up on Christian.

"Excuse me. Is there a problem here?" I asked the guys.

"Just stay out of this little girl. You don't belong here." the tallest one said. And that did it. No one calls me a little girl.

"I will give you three seconds to clear out before I kick your ass."

"Ohh I'm sooo scared!" the fat one said with sarcasm.

"Fine." and I beat them up. The tallest one I took care of first because he was the biggest threat, I punched him in the face at least 7 times, kicked him in the stomach 3, and 1 kick square in his manhood. The short one I rendered unconscious with one blow. Then the fat tried to run(keyword being tried) but I stopped him and threw him against the wall.

"Tell your friends to never bother him again. Or I will come back and kill you." and I walked out.

"Christian go back to base. You have been found." I said then walked off.

I was walking around looking for Dimitri when I heard giggling. I looked over and saw a crowd of girls surrounding none other than Adrian. So I walked over to them.

"Hey Adrian! Who are your friends?" I said looking at them.

"Oh Adrian, is this your sister?" one of them asked, without waiting for a response she continued.

"Hi! I'm Katy."

"Hi. I'm Rose. And I'm not his sister. I'm his cousin's best friend. And I'm the girl he is in love with." I told her with all my Rose attitude.

"Ohhhhh Adrian I thought you loved me." Katy pouted. I was about to punch her face in.

"Sorry girls. I have dedicated my life to Rosie here. Got to go before her parole officer finds her." he said and we walked away.

"Was my little dhampir jealous?" he asked once we were far away from Katy and her posse.

"No! Your 'little dhampir' is angry that you would find such a easy hiding spot!" I told him "Now go back to base." I walked away.

"Now time to find Dimitri." I muttered to myself and set out to find the man I loved.**(Shadow-Kissed reference)**

Ok now time to think. If I was hiding where would I hide? I would probably apply for a job! Yeah! So I started checking every store, if I didn't see him I would ask if they have seen him. I went to every other store and was at my last option. Target. I walked in and headed over to the work out section(that would be a good place to hide). He wasn't there. Then in the electronics section I saw my Russian talking to a girl who looked like she worked here too. I snuck up behind him being loud and noisy,like any other customer, yet still not letting that girl see me.

"So Jack, I was wondering what are you doing Friday night?" how dare this bitch!

"Um well. I have training, then I have to be on guard duty, then I have to visit my Rose."

"Ohh a strong, man who has a garden."HA she thought when he said he meant like a real flower! HA. Just then I decided to walk up to them.

"Hi, um yeah excuse me. Am I interrupting something,"I peeked at her name tag. "Ashley? I hope not. I just need help finding something." she gave me the evil death stare. I could see Dimitri out of the corner of my eye trying to hold back laughter.

"What do you need?" she asked me, but not before she winked at 'Jack'. I knew Dimitri could still hear.

"Ok so I need a big knife, pair of scissors, bleach, paper towels, gloves, feathers, glue, duct tape, sharpies, rope, honey, balloons, a bra, and some lingerie." she gave me the weirdest look but helped me put all of these things in my cart then ran back off towards 'Jack'. I followed her but a lot slower. And I left my shopping cart 3 aisle's away, then headed over to Dimitri.

"Hi Ashley! How are you? Long time no see!" I told her as I stood next to Dimitri. Then when his arm went around my waist she freaked out.

"Who are you anyways? You are a slut! PICKLES! I can't believe you are doing this to me Jack! BINGO! I thought we had something! THE PIG GOES MOO!"

"Hi! I'm Rose and this is my boyfriend. And for your information, if you ever come near him again I will kill you." I turned around, got my cart and head off towards checkout with Dimitri's hand in mine.

"P.S. I got you." I told him.

"Roza, were you jealous?"he asked.

"Psh, no! Rose Hathaway doesn't get jealous." I lied.

"I see. And by the way, did you like my hiding spot?" he questioned.

"Loved it." and then they lady started checking out my stuff.

"Who are you killing?" she asked as a joke. I figured I would play around with her.

"None of your business." I told her and she paled a little.

"What's the scissors for?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Cutting off my ex-boyfriend, Adrian's, man parts." I lied again. She paled even more.

"Do I wanna know what the lingerie is for?" she laughed nervously.

"Well once I get done with the deed,"she paled more, "I can't just sit around in my room by self!" I looked at Dimitri and he smiled at me.

She told me the total. Holy shit! $150 for all that! Good thing I stole Adrian's credit card, and good thing my name is also on the account! Oh well! Adrian never checks his statements so he won't know!

We walked back to base hand in hand. When I arrived Lissa and Christian were making out, typical, but Adrian was making out with that Katy chick! Ugh I'll get rid of her. I handed my bags to Dimitri.

"Ok you slut! Get off my friend." I pulled them apart. Then I punched her in the face. But before I could go back for more Dimitri was holding me back.

"That's right! Run! Go back to wherever you came from!" I screamed, attracting a lot of attention.

"I told you Adrian! If you kissed that girl Rose would hurt her!" Alberta told him, while shaking her head.

"Alberta how do you know everything?" Lissa asked, half serious, half joking.

"I watch and notice things other people don't." she said with a mysterious air to her. If this was a movie the eerie music would be cued right here.

Then we stopped my D.Q. and while everyone else only got an ice-cream cone (afraid to gain weight) I got a large chocolate extreme blizzard with cookie dough, snickers, and Reese's in it.

"God Rose! You are going to suffer from a heart attack!" Lissa said as we got in the car.

"No I won't!" I told her.

"Ok..."

We rode back to the academy in near silence. Whispers from Lissa and Christian were the only noise. When we got back inside the academy I set up my prank.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? i thought it was an ok chapter! Katy, Ashley, i hope your not mad at me! any other people (or you guys again) if you wanna be in my story tell me your name! you can p.m. it to me or just put it in your review! **

**new question! tell me what prank rose should pull with the supplies she bought at target! cuz honestly i just started listing stuff! but did you like the chapter? **

**tell me what game they should play next! i need ideas! **

**or comment with something you want to happen! (but adrian will not date Rose. just an fyi!) but yeah! definately **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Accidental Prank

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own vampire academy**

**Hey guyssss! Poppy here! sorry i haven't UD in awhile but i have major writers block for this story(Even my disclaimer has writers block! i mean look how boring it is!) i'm really sorry this chapter is short and not even a game really (its rose's prank) but i figured i have to begin writing or agian or else ill never get out of my writers block! so here ya go!**

* * *

"ROSE! Why is Adrian in the fetal position in the middle of the courtyard yelling 'please no'?" Lissa asked, behind her was Christian cracking up.

"Why does everyone always accuse me of doing stuff! It could have been pyro! Or even Jesse." I said looking offended, even though it was my fault.

"No it couldn't of because Christian was with me and Jesse is on vacation!" Lissa replied looking exasperated.

"Fine you wanna know what happened here it is." I said.

_~Flashback~_

_ I had set up a small prank in Adrian's room(replacing his conditioner with bleach and stuff to make it smell normal) that I knew would make him come to my room. In my room I set up my master prank. I put a bucket of honey and glue on top of my door, which was cracked open. Then put a fan with feathers in front of it angled right at where he would be standing. Put a big loop of rope where he would end up. Then I changed into the lingerie and sat on my bed with balloons surrounding me (he is deathly afraid of them). I waited._

_ After about 5 minutes I him coming down my hallway._

_ "Rosieeeee. Where are you? I'm bored come play with me!" Hm. That's weird. Why isn't he swearing or screaming 'my hair'? Oh well, think about that later. Then he walked in. He went all the way through my trap and I tightened the rope on his feet. Then tied up his hands and feet. Covered his mouth with duct tape. I cut his shirt off with my scissors, then on his chest in sharpie I put 'I have gone crazy'._

_ Then I realized his hair was different, or rather the same. I took the duct tape off of his mouth._

_ "Adrian did you take a shower today?" I questioned._

_ "Yes." he answered looking confused. Shit._

_ I undid all of his rope, got the sharpie off of him, and told him he could go take a shower in my bathroom to get the honey/glue/feathers off of his head. Instead he ran out of my room as fast as he could._

_~End Flashback~_

"Aww poor Adrian." Lissa sympathized. Then her and Christian left the room to go help Adrian.

Next thing I know in comes my Russian. WITH WHITE HAIR!

"Dimitri, what happened to your hair?" I asked.

"I don't know. I came out of the shower and my hair was white."he said implying that I did it. Shit. I must of accidentally put Adrian's bottle in Dimitri's shower.

"I didn't do it on purpose. And don't worry I have stuff that will return it to its normal color." I said as I let him to the bathroom. He didn't object.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"It's ok Roza." he replied.

The next morning Adrian was a lot better. Still afraid to sit next to me but a lot better. Then all of a sudden these two really hot guys came in, they were 'touring' the school. I immediately walked over to their guide Alberta and started talking.

"Hi. I'm Rose Hathaway." I flashed them my man eater smile.

"Hi. I'm Stephen and that's Tyler." he said pointing to the guy standing next to him.

"Well maybe I'll see you around."I said as I headed over to sit back down with my friends.

"Who were they?" Lissa asked as soon as I sat down.

"I don't know. Some random guys touring the school." I replied.

I looked over at Adrian who still looked pretty scared. Next time I would have to double check on the bottle labels.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! i know it was short and not very good oh well...and i have one last game in mind (I never incase your wondering) but after that i dont see any other games that they could play so maybe after the next chapter the story will be over? did you guys read my other story What you didn't know? if not go read it! (Tyler and Stephen are these two super hot guys i saw at the midnight premire of vampires suck) did you guys see vampires suck?did you like it? sorry im babbleing again... well review click on the button cuz u know you want to!  
V V V V V V V V V V **


	8. Role Reversal Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy**

**A/N:  
****Ok so hey guys sorry i haven't updated in SO LONG! i have had school and have been busy basically every weekend! so i enlisted the help of my friends. my bestie Holly wrote this for you. then she got tired of writing so she gave this much to me...i will post the 2nd half once it is done!**

**

* * *

Rose's point of view**

"ROSE!" Lissa started to yell my name. "Ohmigod guess what!"  
"What!"  
"I just thought of a game we should play!" Lissa sounded excitied  
"Should I be afraid?" I so did not like the last game she came up with. So I am afraid of what she came up with.  
"We are going to play... ha you thought i was going to tell you!" What is she talking about?  
"Huh?" I was so confused  
"I will tell you once we have the others with us! Go get Dimitri and Adrian then meet me in my room! Hurry!"  
I so did not know what she was talking about but i didnt ask questions and I went to to find Dimitri. I started to walk around looking for him and finally i found him!  
"DIMITRI Lissa is in trouble!" That is one way to get his attention! He start running over to me but he passes me and grabs me on the way. Ugh i was not expecting that.  
"Where is she?" He demanded.  
"Uhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm well she really is not in trouble." i told him. I swear if someone could have smoke coming out of their ears Dimitri would have not just smoke but flames too! Oh great I am in trouble now!  
"ROZA!" He yelled! " WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT SHE IS IN TROUBLE IF SHE IS NOT!"  
" Well ummm Lissa told me to get you cuz she thought of a game and that was the first thing that pop into my head to get your attention."  
"Roza next time come to me and tell me that dont yell Lissa is in trouble. Ok?"  
"Ok fine." Omg he forgave me that quickly. Umm what should I do next time?  
"So what is the game she wants to play?"He asked  
"Well she wont tell me. All she told me was go get you and Adrian then meet her in her room." I tried to get in her head but she wont let me in! Ugh what would she be thinking of?  
"So we got to go get Adrian up now!" I was trying to make him hurry cuz lissa will get mad if we are too late.  
"Do you have any idea what she came up with?" he asked. To me it looked like he was scared.  
"Are you afraid Comrade?" HA i think he is!  
"Geez Roza i am not afraid." He said something else that sounded like i am terrified.  
" Did you just say your terrified?" He wont look at me so i take that as a yes!  
"Ohmigod the comrade is afraid of what Lissa's game is! I have to tell everyone!" And i started to yell.  
" Roza stop it!" he pleaded. He covered my mouth to shut me yup i was going to bite his hand but we were at Adrians room.  
"ADRIAN WAKE YOUR LAZY DRUNK ASS UP!" I screamed. Huh i wounder if he heard me. I waited for about 30 seconds then i kicked the door.  
"ROSE WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Adrian yelled. Geez what is it with people killing at me today?  
"Come on Lissa has a game for us. No dont ask what it is cuz I dont know what it is!"  
"Awww coome oon bbaby!" Adrian wined. i think he is drunk already.  
"I've had it." I grab Adrian by the ear and pulled him out of the room and towards Lissa's room. Ugh she is so going to kill me because it took me so long to get the guys!

**Lissa's point of view!**

Well I dont know were Christian is. Ohhh I am going to text him. ___hey baby :) My room 5 min! Hurry I waiting :)____xoxo. _Ha that should get him over fast! Ok well i got to go get the stuff ready for the game! I dont know about them but this will be funn! Umm where is my list that i have to do? Ahh here it is.

Top hat

5 peices of 2in by 2in paper

A pencil

Put all breakable stuff away

Sound proof the room

A blind fold

OK all i have to do is sound proof the room and I will be ready. I cant wait to tell every one what we are going to do. _***KNOCK KNOCK***_

"I'm coming" I open the door and Christian literally throws him self at me. Oops I guess he thougt that text ment i wanted sex.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream. "Get off of me right now i have to tell you somthing!"

"What is more important then sex right now!" he asked. GOD all guys ALWAYS think about sex.

"Well i thought of a game every body is going to play!"

"What game?"

"I not going to tell you untill the others get here."

"Awwww come on babe." Ohhh he looks so cute when he wants somthing.

"Nope I am not going to tell you."

"OK WE ARE HERE!"

"ROSE I TOLD YOU TO HURRY!"

"I tried but there was a little misunderstanding." I so dont want to know what that was!

"Any way lets get started!" I was excited to see who i would get! "Ok everyone write your name on this peice of paper then put it in the hat."

"Lissa what game are we playing?" Adrian asked.

"You will find out in a little bit." I said. "Ok i only have 1 rule and it is you have to do what ever that person was going to do that day. Ok now that is done now i am going to put the blind fold on and draw." Umm what peice do i want. Ohh this one."And dont show any one yet!"

_**ADRIAN**_This should be fun! Then everyone else drew a piece of paper.

"Now you are going to say the name that you drew. I got Adrian. Rose who did you get?"

"I got Dimitri." I swear i just saw a look between them. EWWW gross

"Dimirti who did you get?" i think this fun.

"I got Christian. Lissa what are we doing?"

"Not telling yet. Umm Christian who did you get?"

"I got Adrian."

" Adrian who did you get?

"I got you Lissa."

"Ok every one ready to know what the games is?"

"YES!" Dimitri is excited.

"Ya." Same old Rose.

"Hell ya!" HA Christian is scared.

"What ever." And of corse Adrian doesnt care.

"WE ARE GOING TO PLAY ROLL REVERSAL!"

**(For those of you who were confused as to who played who, cuz I know I was, here it is:**

**Christian is Rose.**

**Rose is Dimitri.**

**Dimitri is Christian.**

**Adrian is Lissa.**

**Lissa is Adrian)**

"What reversal? I think that got Adrian's attention

"Well the name that you drew is the person who you have to play for the day tomorrow."

"WHAT! THE! F#$!" Christian said feriously. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DRINK AND SMOKE ALL DAY TOMORROW! AND BE AN LAZY ASS!"

"Ouch" Adrian flinched at that.

"I WOULD RATHER ACT LIKE HIM THEN HAVE TO KISS HIM!" said Dimitri

Adrian has almost had enought if this. "You both know i can hear you right?"

"NOBODY CARES!" they both yelled at the same time!

Wow i never knew they would take it that far. Oh well cant go back.

"WHAT I HAVE TO KISS YOUR PIESE OF SHIT LISSA?" Rose sceamed.

" HE IS NOT A PICESE OF SHIT ROSMAIRE!" I screamed back.

"DONT CALL ME THAT VASILISA!"

"You two it is just a game for fun it will only be for a day!" Christian said trying to calm us.

"LISSA YOU ARE GOING TO STOP THIS GAME AT ONCE! I WILL NOT KISS ADRIAN EVER!" Dimitri yelled.

"Ya i would never kiss you either!" adrian said

" I will not stop the game no matter what! Everybody go to your rooms and tomorrow you will play the part or i will come up with something you will have to do for a month!"

"Ok fine we will leave come on dimitri i need an escort to my room!" Geez Rose!

"Adrian out."

"Dont you want me to leave?" Christian asked

"Nope you gonna stay here alnight and make me happy!"

**2 min later **

Christian passes out oh great!

** The next "morning"**

YAY i dont have to go to school todayy! But i have to spend the whole day drinking and smoking. That should be fun! NOT! Well i off the Adrians place to get the boos and cigarettes and to make sure he goes to school today!

"ADRIAN GET UP YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY AND BE ME!" I yelled.

" Ugh i do not want to do that stupid game!" he said back.

"Well if you dont then you have to quit smoking and drinking for 1 month."

" FINE i am coming"

"Good boy."

Finally he left now i get to go back to sleep then get trashed.

**Rose's point of view**

I love waking up next to Dimitri! SHIT i just remebered that game! NO i have to hang all over Christian ugh not again.

"Dimitri we got to get up."

"No a few more minutes."

"NO NOW WE HAVE TO PLAY THAT GAME LISSA CAME UP WITH!"

"Ugh i forgot about that!"

"Yea."

We got up got ready. Ugh just want this day to end!

After we were ready we went to meet the others to start the game.

"Where is Lissa?" I asked Christian

"She is already in adrians room sleeping, drinking, and smoking." Oh wow she gets the easy part of the game.

"OK well um i guess we have to start right?" i asked.

"Ya i guess." Christian said.

So i in to lean in to "her" and start to kiss "her".

"Umm you taste good Roza!" i said in my beat russian accent.

"Ahhh Rose what are you doing?" Dimirti asked.

"I am playing the game unlike you two."

" Are you are serious you mean i have to kiss_it _?" Dimirti asked.

"Yes cuz you have to play Christian and _it_ has to play Lissa."

"Ahhmm you two know that _it _has an name. And it is Adrian."

"I didn't know that did you Dimitri?"

"Nope i didnt. Did you Christian?"

"Actually i did."

"Well what ever but we have to play!" i said

"Oh um Christian isnt it today that you and Lissa go in to the church?" This will be great.

"Yes it is." He cought on to what i was thinking.

"WHAT NO WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!" They both said at the same time.

"Well you have to for the game! That was the only rule so you have to othewise Lissa is going to come up with somthing for you do for 1 month or more!"

"Screw that. I will do want ever she wants." said Dimitri.

"PLEASE for me Comerade?" Ugh he is such a baby.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine"

"YAY" geez that was easy! i should try it on other thing to.

"Ok now everyone go play nicely."

"Baby what are we going to do?" Dimitri asked Adrian.

OHMIGOD I ALMOST DIED CUZ I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD! Dimitri gave me a hard look and it just made me laugh harder. Finally they left and i could breath again.

"Alright it is training time!" I said to Christian

"Ugh cant we just go do something fun?" he asked

"Nope we have to otherwise we break the only rule."

"Ok whatever lets go." He didnt sound very excited

"Don't worry i will go easy." NOT HA this will be funny to see!

**Dimitri's point of view**

"Ok heres the deal we pretend that we did it in the church. Cuz i would rather died then have sex with you!" I told Adrian.

"No really? I would rather be dead too." Good as long as he understands that.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well they do always hold hands and kiss so i think that is what we have to do." Adrian said.

"We will just have to grow up and be men. Ok lets do this." Ugh this is going to so gross! I grab Adrian when he was not expecting it and i kissed he on the lips and held it for a couple seconds.

"Ewww what was that for?" he yelled.

"Well we have to be a couple today so might as well get the 1st kiss out of the way." i said

"EWW you could have warned me." He said spitting. "Now i have to go rinse my mouth! I thing i felt your tongue to."

"I kiss better than you." i told him

"No you don't. You kiss like a dog!"

"LIES" I yelled.

"What ever." he said.

"We have to get to class."

"HELL NO! I am NOT going to class today."

"Yes you are cuz you are Lissa for the day and she goes to class." I told him smiling.

"Do not simile at me. You have to go too."

"So i always have to follow Lissa around. So i am always in the class rooms listening."

"Damn." he said. "That must be boring."

" Ya it's like going to school again." Ugh this day is going by too slow! "Ok lets go to class."

"I am Not going to kiss you in public. EVER!"

"Well you kinda have to when Roza and Chriatian are around cuz Roza will tell Lissa." Ugh Why does Roza tell Lissa everything?

"DAMN HER!" Adrian yelled.

"HEY DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ROZA AGAIN!"

"Say what about me Comrade?"

"Nothing Roza."

"Unhuh. Ok whatever but lets see that kiss?" she is so evil sometimes.

"Ya lets see it you two." Christian said.

"And if we dont?" Adrian asked.

"Well i could call Lissa and then you have to do what she wants for a month but Comrade is not a quitter." Ugh she knows me to well.

"Ok fine." i grabbed Adrian and kissed him. I could here Roza and Christian laughing. When he broke the kiss i look and Roza and she was rolling on the ground laughing and her face was turning purple from not breathing.

"ROZA BREATHE JUST BREATHE!" i started to yell.

"Ok i am better."

**Christian's point of view**

"OHMIGOD THAT WAS HAIALIOUS!" I still couldn't breath that well.

"YOU TWO HAVE TO KISS NOW!" Adrian yelled

"So it is not like we have never kissed before." i said

"True." he just relised. "But so what does that have to do with anything? I want to see a french kiss. Yes that is right tongues."

UHG he is so evil!

"If we do you have to too." Damn Rose is smart. Sometimes.

"NO." They yelled at the sametime.

"Fine we dont kiss." Rose said and turned around grabbed me by the arm and we walked away.

"Umm Rose were are we going?"i asked.

"We are going to adrian." She said

" Rose can you take it easy on me?"

"Ummm maybe if you are good."

We walked in to the gym and she told me to go get work out clothes on. Well you really never can tell Rose no and if you do she will make you suffer for it.

"Ok i'm ready." I told her when i walked back in to the gym. Huh funny she not here.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wtf what was that for!"

"OHMIGOD you should have seen your face! It was super funny! I cant wait to tell every one about that!"

"Dont you dare tell any one!"

"I will."

"No you wont."

"YES."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hey whhattt yyoou tttooo ttaaalkiing aabbout?" OHMIGOD was that Lissa?

"Lissa you are frucking hammered!" Rose told her.

"Soooo i pplaayinng ttthe... Omg a piieecee ooof ggrass!.

"Lissa go to bed!" Rose and i told her at the same time.

"Nnoo ii gooonna wwaatchh yooou laaddiess. Ooops i ssrryy Chrisssstian. I thuursty. Gooood thhinggg i brrrougght my RRusssian Vokaaaa."

"Lissa no more!" i told her!

"Buttt i pplllaaayinnng thee gggamme." She Studdered.

"Lissa sit down and after practice i will take you back to the dorm." Rose told her.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because we are going to practice!"

"Ok what do i have to do?" I asked?

"Ok go grab the dummy and I will grab the stakes." Oh no i have to practices staking. This will not be good!  
"Ok where do you want it?"I asked.  
"Ummmm put it on the mat for now."She said. "Ok now grab a stake and hold it like you were staking somebody."  
I thought it didnt matter how you hold it just as long as you get it in the heart but nooo.  
"Your doing it worng!" She yelled.

"Oooohhhh whhaat isss thisss?" Lissa asked?

"Lissa dont touch that!" Oh no she is a drunk girl on the run with a stake!

Who would ever guess that a drunk person could run so fast? But Rose caught up. Omg is Lissa using the stake to protect her self from Rose?

"Lissa i am your frend i will not hurt you. Please put the stake down." WTF Rose said Please. THE WORLD IS COMMING TO A END!

Ok well maybe it wasnt a good idea to play this games with Lissa drunk.

"Lissa Please put the stake down i wont hurt you."Rose said again

"Whats going on here?" Oh thank god Dimitri is here.

"Lissa is drunk and Rose is trying take the stake away from her but Lissa thinks Rose is going to hurt her!" I screamed.

"Ok 1st of all why is Lissa drunk? And second why are you screaming like a littlegirl?" Dimitrti asked.

"In the game Lissa is Adrian." I said.

"Oh right." He said.

"Ummm guys i know you love eachother but help!." Rose yelled.

* * *

**Ok so WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINKKKK! i read it and i liked it! if you didnt read it up there ^^ i did not write this! my bff HOLLY did! but tell me what you thought and i will pass along the message(if its positive)...i think thats all that really needs to be said so  
CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!  
V V V V **


End file.
